The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum-apricot hybrid tree, which has been denominated varietally as "Red Velvet Plum-Cot". The tree produces fruit that has a blend of both plum and apricot flavor and is somewhat similar to an apricot in external appearance by having typical apricot shape and pubescence. The fruit is large in size, firm enough for shipping, early in ripening compared to typical plum and apricot varieties, and unique from the typical apricot because it possesses full dark purple skin color at maturity.
In a continuing effort to improve the quality of shipping fruits, we, the inventors, typically grow a large number of plum and apricot seedlings each year. Many of the plum seedlings are crossed with specifically selected pollen while the remainder of them are allowed to be randomly pollinated and are planted as a mixed group of varying seed parents. Most of these chance plum seedlings are cross-pollinated by other plums, but occasionally they are crossed by an almond or an apricot. In 1984 we discovered this plum-apricot hybrid tree among our plantings of randomly pollinated plum seedlings, thereby being a seedling of an unknown plum as the seed parent and an unknown apricot as the per-chance pollen parent. It was discovered in the cultivated area of our experimental orchard at Bradford Farms near Le Grand, Calif. in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley).
Subsequent to origination of the present variety of plum-apricot hybrid tree, we asexually reproduced it by budding and grafting, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects.